<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babymoon in Paradise by SterekFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916555">Babymoon in Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl'>SterekFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Young Sterek Love [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, babymoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek embark on a babymoon in paradise, eager to devote time and attention to each other before their second pup joins the family in a few weeks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Young Sterek Love [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my lovely guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! I'm so sorry about being awol for like a year and I hope this obnoxiously fluffy fic helps make up for it! Please please please let me know if there's something specific you'd like to see! I hope you enjoy after a year! One last thing before I let you go, I was wondering whether you guys would like me to make this particular fic into a multi-chapter...I kinda want to...let me know! Thanks so much and feel free to comment!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>Derek spotted Stiles, hunkered down in a chair amidst the throb of people that passed by him. Derek hurried to settle on the chair next to his husband. Stiles jerked a little but settled when he realized it was his Alpha. </span></p>
<p> <span>"Hey, you're back," The Omega muttered sleepily. </span></p>
<p> <span>"Of course. I grabbed us some water. How are you feeling?" Derek asked, handing his husband the bottled water.</span></p>
<p> <span>"We're both fine Der. Just a little wore out from traveling," Stiles huffed, smoothing a thin but large hand over the swollen expanse over his belly. </span></p>
<p> <span>They'd so far traveled 2 hours in the jeep from Beacon Hills to L.A.  and were now sitting in the uncomfortable chairs in LAX, waiting for their plane to board for the 6-hour flight to Honolulu. </span></p>
<p> <span>"Are you sure this is a good idea? The doctor said this pup is bigger, it's just going to put more stress on your body,"  Derek lamented to his mate, dropping an arm around his pupped Omega. </span></p>
<p> <span>"We're FINE, Alpha. We're just excited to be in Hawaii. You just gotta get us there," Stiles huffed, settling, rubbing his stomach affectionately. </span></p>
<p> <span>"Oh, we're getting there," The Alpha promised, cupping the bottom of his mate's full womb. </span></p>
<p> <span>"Mmmmm this cub really is bigger,"  Stiles mumbled, tossing his head back, his big belly pushed out as he raised his arms over his head to stretch, his stomach drawing tight as Derek watched lovingly. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boarding the plane was a struggle in and of itself. The ticket managers asked if Stiles had clearance to fly and then held him there while they called. </span>
</p>
<p> <span>Stiles, close to tears, wilted against Derek, their big pup between them. </span></p>
<p> <span>"It's okay, pup. We'll be fine, we'll get there. The doctor cleared us. You, me, and the pup are going to Hawaii for our babymoon. It's fine." Derek kissed the top of his mate's head. The older 'were took a deep breath and tried to keep his cool as his mate nuzzled into his chest affectionately.</span></p>
<p> <span>"I'm not even that far along," The Omega huffed bitterly, scrunching his nose in the way Derek found melted his heart like butter. </span></p>
<p> <span>"Baby, you're 8 months pregnant and you look bigger than 8 months. They just want to keep you two safe," Derek said in a way he hoped was soothing, rubbing his hands up and down his husband's side that had softened with the pregnancy. </span></p>
<p> <span>"But I was CLEARED!" Stiles growled slash cried. "If the doctor was fine with it they should just let me on," He sobbed into Derek's chest as the bigger man rubbed his little husband's back and across his shoulders. </span></p>
<p> <span>"I know sweets. I know. Look there's the lady now," Derek offered in a pathetic attempt at condolence. </span></p>
<p> <span>"You can't just gender someone. What if they're not gender-conforming or present different than their gender? You could misgender someone" Stiles said, tilting his head back to pout up at Derek. </span></p>
<p> <span>The older man shook his head fondly. "Okay, Pup, I'm sorry. The attendant is coming over, " He acquiesced, motioning to the person in bright blue walking toward them. </span></p>
<p> <span>Derek loved the way Stiles so easily defended someone and their unknown gender, even when upset. </span></p>
<p> <span>"Hello. We've contacted you're prenatal specialist. He confirms that you are in fact able to fly. First-class seats, correct?" The attendant asked and Derek could feel Stiles surge with excitement. </span></p>
<p> <span>'Yes, first-class," The Alpha answered, feeling his Omega bounce on his feet happily, like an energetic pup, despite the fact that there was actually a pup inside the younger man that was heavy and weighing him down. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, follow me. Is there anything your Omega needs?" The attendant asked, leading Derek and Stiles down a huge ramp towards the door to the plane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d like some water as we board. He needs to stay hydrated,” He answered, his voice gruffer with a stranger than it was with Stiles, his pup, or even the pack. </span>
</p>
<p> <span>Derek kept watch on his mate from the corner of his eye and saw his mate cup a hand under his heavy belly as they went down the downward ramp, trying to keep his feet beneath him and his balance steady. </span></p>
<p> <span>The attendant led the two to the door and opened it, ushering them inside as Derek carried both his and his mate's carry-ons and their personal bags on his shoulders, a broad hand on the small of Stiles' back which was slightly bowed, the weight of his pup bump pulling him forward. </span></p>
<p> <span>Derek felt bad as they settled in the seats, Stiles shifting a bit, trying to get comfortable, his lap filled with their unborn pup. </span></p>
<p> <span>Stiles hummed when he was finally comfortable and dropped his head on Derek's shoulder. "We're going to Hawaii, Der," The Omega muttered, happy, content, and sleepy. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> <span>Derek was happy to gently rub Stiles' tummy as they underwent some bumps and tumbles in the air, the younger man deeply asleep. </span></p>
<p> <span>When Stiles had been pregnant with Jamy they were all too unsure of how Stiles would do with carrying a pup due to his struggle with weight and health and that had kept the couple from embarking on a babymoon like the one they were on now. </span></p>
<p> <span>Stiles had been so cautious and tentative when presenting this idea to his Alpha and Derek had seen the way he'd been so nervous but excited, worried Derek would go into overprotective mode and say no immediately. </span></p>
<p> <span>Derek had agreed with some conditions, including they call Jamy every day and Stiles be checked and approved by his doctor. Once the Omega had been cleared, Derek took over planning and prep duties for the trip. </span></p>
<p> <span>The older man knew his husband well and knew that Stiles loved their pups and was excited for the new pup to arrive, but he also knew the Omega needed attention and as fathers, they often didn't have much time left for each other. This trip was about them, their relationship before Stiles gave birth to the new pup and their whole house dynamic would change again, just as it had when Jamy was born. </span></p>
<p> <span>Derek loved his little family of 3, soon to be 4, but he also craved devoting undivided attention to his mate all the time, and it had only gotten more intense when Stiles got pregnant again and his pregnancy began to show quite early. </span></p>
<p> <span>The Alpha sat, the entire plane ride, with a hand on Stiles, whether it was on the Omega's belly or leg or arm, he kept a physical connection to his mate. </span></p>
<p> <span>The younger man, exhausted from growing a big 'wolf cub all day, slept most of the plane ride and was more than annoyed when Derek first woke him to tell him that the flight was landing before it sunk in and he became excited. "Oh my God. Oh my God are we here? Derek, we're in Hawaii!" The Omega screeched excitedly. </span></p>
<p> <span>"I know pup. Let's get off the plane, yeah?" The Alpha said, standing and offering a hand to help pull his little mate out of the chair, help necessary given that the heavy weight of his belly securely wedged him into the narrow airplane seat.</span></p>
<p> <span>Derek smiled a little, a small private smile, when he saw his husband waddle in front of him, turning back a bit every once in a while to check to make sure Derek was still behind him. </span></p>
<p> <span>Derek caught a couple of Alphas eyeing his pregnant mate and was torn between being protective and being smug. Yes. He'd well and truly pupped his mate. </span></p>
<p> <span>The air was immediately more humid and warmer than at home and the older man watched as his husband soaked up the heat. They'd been told that Stiles was likely to get overheated on the trip and to be careful, but Derek knew his Omega would absolutely love the sunshine and abundant warmth.  </span></p>
<p>
  <span>They were both a little disappointed that they’d arrived at 7, after the sun was already down and the island was dark, keeping the couple from admiring the beauty of the tropical island as a first impression.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Derek kept close behind his mate until they could walk side by side. He grabbed ahold of Stiles' hand and they walked together to baggage claim where Derek wound up pulling both their bags, their carry-ons on top of the checked luggage. They made their way out of the airport where Derek heard his little Omega sigh happily. </span></p>
<p> <span>The Alpha couldn't help but revel in the way his mate could be so sweet and submissive when it was the two of them alone. Stiles tended to be sassier or biting or even a little aggressive when he was around other people, especially in public and especially in defense of their pup, Jamy. </span></p>
<p> <span>They came to the rent-a-car and Derek looked to his husband. "Do you want to sit, or do you want to come with me?"  He asked, a hand cupping the back of Stiles' neck lovingly and protectively. </span></p>
<p> <span>"I'll sit here with the bags. Pup and I need to sit," The Omega answered, a hand on his belly as he plopped gracelessly onto the bench outside the rent-a-car. Derek set the bags down and left the area, hesitantly.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>As Derek waited at the counter while the clerk pulled out the information on the Convertible Derek was surprising his mate with, the Alpha looked back through the window often, seeing his round mate pat his belly and observe the area around him, the Omega perpetually curious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha Hale? We have the keys here for you. Would you like help bringing your luggage to the car?” The clerk asked, eyes down. Derek could automatically tell the rent-a-car clerk was an Omega, as soon as he’d walked in, and he tried to soften his face to keep from scaring the Omega. Stiles had told him more than once that the Alpha could be a little intimidating with his RBF, especially to Omegas. The clerk didn’t smell overly afraid but was wary of Derek, and he supposed he had to be okay with that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can handle it,” He answered, taking the key fob from the clerk’s outstretched hand and nodding in a show of appreciation of the Omega’s help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good day sir,” The clerk offered and Derek was self-satisfied. He must not have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>scary then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek made his way back out to his pupped Omega, glad to find him happily drinking water from the bottle the attendant had given them right before departing from the plane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got the keys?” Stiles asked and Derek was pleased to hear the slightest floatiness in his voice, telling the older man that his mate was relaxing as he was sans responsibility, giving control to Derek slowly but surely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes pup, need help up?” Derek asked, already knowing the answer but smiling minutely when he saw his mate’s little wriggle and then blush before he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” The Omega whispered, almost shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek gripped his mate under the younger man’s armpits and lifted the pupped Omega from the bench.  He grinned when he heard his husband squeal. He rubbed the bottom of his mate’s pregnant belly affectionately, making sure his mate and his pup were both alright. He was expecting Stiles to groan as he always did when he had to stand while pregnant, but he didn’t expect his mate to release a happy whine. “Alpha,” Stiles huffed and shuffled so his head was pressed to Derek’s chest and the Alpha was not afraid to admit he melted with affection, dropping his hands to Stiles’ hips and holding his lover close, or as close as the mates could get with Stiles’ belly between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm you okay baby?” Derek asked, kissing the top of Stiles’ head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Stiles muttered, trying to press closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you to the car so you and the pup can sit in a comfy chair, huh?” The Alpha prompted, smiling when his mate whined a little when the Alpha separated from him. The Omega nodded though so Derek took the heaviest bags, allowing Stiles to carry one personal bag as it was the lightest when the Omega insisted on taking something to be helpful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do first?” Derek asked, somehow managing to tote all their bags in one hand so he could hold one of Stiles in a free hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest for a while on something that’s not moving,” Stiles huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll check into the hotel then maybe we can take a nap, how about that?” Derek offered, knowing Stiles would instantly agree. Not always was Stiles always tired lately, but the Alpha also knew how much the Omega liked to sleep with Derek’s chest to his back. Derek also knew that Stiles, when he felt up for it, lied to wiggle his little ass back onto Derek and almost always got a *ahem* rise (pun intended) out of the Alpha and Derek would be lying if he didn’t admit that he was excited for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A nap?” Stiles asked, excited, or as much as the smaller man could be after a 6-hour flight while 8 months pregnant. Derek just nodded and led his mate to the car and raised his eyebrows when Stiles just kept looking around, confused. “Why’d you stop? I wanna nap,” Stiles whined and huffed with a little pout that he knew Derek could almost never resist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re at the car baby,” Derek answered and snorted at Stiles’ confused and only slightly annoyed face. Stiles got a tiny bit grumpy when he was sleepy.  The Alpha moved to press his hand to the back of his Omega’s neck, not quite a reprimand but a gentle reminder of Derek and his Alpha presence. He smiled knowingly when Stiles sunk into Derek’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Stiles sighed, and Derek noticed the way the Omega’s eyes were a little cloudy in the way that said the younger man was both tired and dropping into OmegaSpace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Derek wanted Stiles to be sunk down for him, Derek knew that they should get to the hotel first, figure everything out before Stiles was too low and unable to handle stress should it come up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The car,” Derek prompted and watched as it clicked in his husband’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The convertible?” Stiles asked, his voice still softer than normal but excited. When Derek nodded he grinned when he heard his Omega squeal. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clerk at the hotel desk was a polite beta who looked warily to Stiles who was quite obviously heavily pregnant and whose energy was waning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Derek and Stiles went over across the lobby, venturing to the elevator he heard his husband huff. “Did you see the way the clerk was looking at me? God, I’m not going to just drop and give birth right here,” He growled annoyed, rubbing his belly in big sweeping circles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone just wants to make sure you and the pup are okay. Just ignore it. We don’t need you all wound up before trying to take a nap,” Derek tried, making sure he was touching his mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have you. You’re the only one that needs to worry about me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, baby,” Derek agreed easily, unwilling to argue against his mate when he was tired. “Want to unpack first, or nap first?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to unpack. Then I can relax,” The Omega answered decidedly and Derek nodded, leaning down to nuzzle his mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha knew that his little Omega was well in the depths of nesting at home and had expected those instincts to follow them to Hawaii. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nodded, quiet as usual, and pushed open the door after unlocking it. He held the door open for his mate and smiled when Stiles gasped happily. “It’s so pretty,” The Omega breathed as he wandered around the high-class apartment Derek had rented for them. He’d insisted on planning the trip out and surprising Stiles. The hotel was an expensive one, the room on one of the highest levels and the facilities in cool blues, greys, whites, and greens. He’d looked at some rooms that had some of the typical ‘tropical’ decor from circa 1978 and despite the fact that he knew Stiles loved that tacky kind of shit, he’d picked this hotel because his mate deserved only the best and if there was any time to splurge it was while in Hawaii. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it?” He asked quietly, wrapping his arms around Stiles from behind as his Omega stood in front of the huge sliding glass doors that led to a private balcony. They’d paid extra for an ocean view and quick access to the ocean and though it was too dark to get a real feel for the island, Derek immediately decided it was well worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, thank you Der,” His mate replied happily and breathed deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Only the best for my Omega.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled a tiny bit when Stiles pushed back into him, getting as close as he could. Derek gently rubbed a hand over his mates’ lower belly. Stiles made a tiny little happy noise and tried to push forward into Derek’s hand and push back into Derek’s body at the same time and made a sad noise this time when he wasn’t able to do both at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel up to unpacking?” The older man asked, bending his head and kissing along his husband’s neck and behind his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm might as well do it now,” Stiles huffed like he didn’t want to but knew he’d feel better once he did. Stiles hadn’t always been the type to unpack when on a trip, but if they were going to be there for a week and a half it only made sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to do mine or do you want me to?” The Alpha asked, knowing sometimes his mate liked things to be done a specific way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you, please?” Stiles asked, his voice small. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek made quick work of yanking his clothes out of his bag and arranging them in the drawers in the dresser in the bedroom, leaving the closet for his mate so the pregnant Omega didn’t have to bend to get clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finished he sat on the bed, watching his mate move slowly and a little lethargically, obviously exhausted from traveling so far in a single day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weather was warm and the air felt salty on Derek’s skin. Stiles looked absolutely radiant in the tropical air and looked so full of life that it made the Alpha swallow hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Der? Help?” Stiles asked pleadingly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Derek thought</span>
  <em>
    <span>, he’s sinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With what sweets?” Derek asked, standing and approaching the closet where his mate stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the extra pillows and blankets and towels are at the top and I can’t reach,” Stiles whined and pouted up at the taller man. Derek didn’t bother asking why his mate already needed extra towels or why he could possibly need more pillows or blankets when they were in tropical weather and their bed was half pillows. He retrieved the items requested and dropped a quick sweet kiss on the top of his husband’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, baby. Let’s nap now, yeah? Then we can get some dinner,” He said, easing his mate into the soft floatiness of OmegaSpace when he was perfectly free to indulge in it. He knew that when Stiles was so close to drifting into OmegaSpace it was important for Derek to give him direction so he drifted in a good way because Stiles was susceptible to drifting in a bad way and that was no way to start their babymoon in paradise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Stiles muttered sleepily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy, c’mon. Get comfy,”  Derek instructed gently nudging his mate toward the bed. As soon as Stiles was sitting Derek rushed to his side of the bed and helped Stiles ease back on the bed, his belly making it hard to sleep comfortably unless Derek kept a hand under Stiles’ belly to support it. “Comfy?” He asked, checking on his mate before realizing the younger man was already asleep in his arms. “I love you both,” He whispered, knowing his mate wasn’t able to hear or respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek woke only thirty minutes later but let Stiles sleep a bit longer, knowing how much energy the pup was draining and how much Stiles needed to rest. His Omega woke 15 minutes after he did and per usual, Stiles woke with the sweetest little whines and noises and Derek, after a decade with Stiles, managed to skillfully avoid flailing arms and kicking legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha,” Stiles whimpered wiggling back into Derek, just as the bigger man had anticipated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi baby,” Derek answered. Everyone was always so surprised when they heard Derek call Stiles a pet name or showed blatant affection toward his mate. He knew he had a bit of a surly disposition and he knew that people, specifically non-pack members, and humans, were often intimidated by his blank expressions, but he’d always been open with his affection and all-out-love for his mate, even when they were quite young. Derek wasn’t a very open person, far more private than his sunny and chatty mate, but he was undoubtedly in love with Stiles and was more than happy to let everyone know it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleepy still,” Stiles muttered, arching his back and Derek just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was so the Omega could press his plush ass into Derek’s thinly clothed crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t seem too sleepy to me,” Derek snorts, running his hand that’s not tucked under Stiles up and down the whole length of Stiles’ side from his shoulder, down his arm, onto his waist and hip, and to his mid-thighs. He felt his mate shiver against him and licked the back of his Omega’s neck where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>the younger man was so sensitive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Omega whined high in his throat and Derek rolled his eyes at his mate’s audacity to be annoyed with him while he was grinding his ass against his crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Sti, I know,” He huffed affectionately dropping his hand to run from the bottom of his mate’s belly, onto the younger man’s pubic bone, and finally down to cover his Omega’s half-chubbed and rising dick. His mate, always so responsive, bucked into Derek’s hand and tried to get Derek to apply more pressure. “Be patient, pup,” Derek reminded his mate with a sterner voice than before and smiled to himself when Stiles reacted with goose-bumps and the most adorable little mewl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Stiles whine imploringly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you need.” Derek knew Stiles probably wasn’t up for a full-on fuck, not after the day they’d had, but he was more than able to satisfy his mate. A pregnant Stiles was a horny Stiles and Derek positively loved it. He loved when Stiles was drenched in the sweet and sticky smell of arousal and whined and wiggled and gasped until he got what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha pressed his palm over his mate’s now fully hard dick for a second before moving his hand up to cup Stiles’ hip to keep him steady and began to rut his own thick Alpha cock against Stiles’ ass, letting his mate feel his rub and slide along his crack and slick hole, both of them panting. Derek knew his husband was enjoying his efforts, he could smell fresh slick that smelled slightly deeper and much more intense now that Stiles was pupped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles kept up the delicious little sounds as Derek rutted against him and Derek growled when he smelled his Omega release a fresh wave of slick and the Alpha knew that to mean his mate was close. So so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>close. With a quick suck on the back of the younger man’s neck Stiles came apart as Derek growled, low and pleased with his mate and said mate’s pleasure that only ever furthered his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Omega wriggled again, only a few minutes later, his limbs looser and flowy as he shifts himself in his mate’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Food?” Stiles asked like he hadn’t been the one to instigate round one in Hawaii. Derek just kissed his mate’s head  and muttered a ‘sure’ into the younger man’s hair, rising from his position on the bed before moving to Stiles’ side to help his pupped werefox from where he was struggling to sit up by himself. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha was happy to keep Stiles close to his side when they entered the downstairs hotel restaurant. He kept a hand glued to his Omega’s side, guiding his mate who was still tired to their table and helping his mate sit in the booth, sliding in after his husband and making sure his entire side was pressed tightly to his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles huddled into Derek and looked up at the older man who smiled lovingly and leaned down to kiss his lover. “Thank you for taking me here,” The Omega whispered against the Alpha’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve to take a break, yeah? We’re going to have our hands pretty full soon and I have my hands full already with you and Jamy,” The older man joked, letting his hands feather across Stiles’ belly, side, ribs, and thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think your hands are full? Try having a pup the size of the moon inside of your stomach,” Stiles huffed but Derek knew he wasn’t too put-out because he tilted his head to the side and allowed more space for the Alpha to suckle and kiss and nip at the Omega’s neck and Derek heard Stiles do his best to keep quiet as the older man attacked his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The size of the moon, huh?” Derek jibed, happily teasing his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Der, the size of the moon. This pup is fucking huge and it's your fault,” Stiles yipped back at him and pushed further into Derek’s affection but was interrupted by a waiter clearing their throat and asking for their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It takes two to tango, Sti,” The Alpha replied, pulling away from his mate and trying to calm the situation down before he pulled Stiles onto his lap and fucked him then and there. His Omega was so pliant and full and happiness wafted off him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, I know. It’s not my fault you’re so pretty,” Stiles complained and licked his lips and Derek lifted his hand to run a finger across the bottom of his lover’s lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek knew he was an attractive man and he found that it often provided him certain privileges that he tried not to take advantage of, but the comments on his appearance were usually quite crude. Not Stiles. Stiles was so gentle and genuine. Derek wouldn’t have thought that being called pretty would make him so happy, but it was his mate who said it and it was soothing and Derek loved the way he was so sincere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. The problem is that I’m pretty. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>who used puppy eyes to ask for another pup,” The taller man said sarcastically, looking at his smaller husband expectantly. He smothered a grin when a bright blush painted across his mate’s face and down his neck and up to his ears. Stiles was always so goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>expressive. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help it,” Stiles whined, his voice high and needy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t help what, pup?” Derek asked and he knew that Stiles was more than okay with being pushed a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Needing another pup,” The Omega huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you just wanted to be pregnant again,” Derek teased, dropping his voice low to keep their conversation as private as it could be in the middle of a crowded restaurant. “I think you missed the way you slicked up so easy for me and the way your belly keeps your legs spread and the way you sink so easy for me,” The Alpha breathed before briefly kissing his mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek,” Stiles whined trying to press closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get some food first, huh? Maybe we can take a bath in that huge tub upstairs,” He offered and felt his Omega perk at the thought of taking a bath with Stiles. The younger man was a sucker for sitting in a steaming bath with his Alpha and Derek wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t also enjoy that time with his mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles agreed easily, just as Derek expected, and tilted his chin up to look at Derek, silently asking for kisses. It was nice when it was just the two of them and Stiles was able to let loose more. When they were at home Stiles was in charge, in charge of the house and the pups and he was bustling about so much that Derek followed his mate’s lead but when they were alone Stiles easily fell into sweet submission that he’d said to Derek only weeks before that he missed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter came again and dropped off the drinks at the table, both lacking in alcohol because of Stiles’ pregnancy, and left the table with a bread basket in the center filled with sweet rolls that Derek watched his mate devour happily. </span>
</p>
<p><span>The Alpha prompted his Omega to look at the menu and pick what he wanted and Stiles was quick to tell Derek what he chose so the older man could tell the waiter for the both of them. </span> <span>After the waiter left, off to relay their meal information, Stiles scooted even closer and dragged one of Derek’s hands to the top of Stiles’ swollen stomach. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>The older man at first had worried about showing Stiles’ baby bump extra affection. He didn’t want to make his mate self-conscious and he didn’t want the Omega to think he valued him only for his breeding abilities. He’d been surprised by how much his husband liked having Derek’s bigger warmer hands on his belly when he was pregnant with Jamy. He’d been downright shocked when Stiles’ instincts demanded Derek be touching him and his belly even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>when the Alpha had gotten his Omega pregnant again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? The doctor said to keep an eye out for fatigue and to keep you hydrated,” Derek asked and not caring that he sounded a little overprotective and hover-ish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sleepy,” Stiles answered honestly, both of them knowing immediately when the other lied. “But I think that’s supposed to be expected. Doesn’t feel like fatigue though. I’ve been drinking water, Der, you made sure. Feel heavy though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re eight months pregnant, sweets,” Derek told his mate, letting his thumb rub Stiles’ stomach in small little circles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. It feels like it,” Stiles huffed and looked down at his pup bump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be good for you. Fresh air, no real responsibilities, sleeping in, someone else making our food,” The Alpha promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good for you too?” Stiles asked imploringly with those huge puppy eyes that made Derek weak in the knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything with you is good for me,” Derek answered and was rewarded by a soft but brilliant smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles wriggled again and Derek wondered for a second if the Omega was wiggling in his happy little way or if he was wiggling because he was uncomfortable with the weight of his belly or the pain in his back. He tucked one of his hands behind Stiles in the seat and focused on draining the not insignificant pain that Derek could feel throbbing through his husband. The younger man sighed easily and slumped a little in his seat, pressing further into Derek’s supportive hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a sap,” Stiles teased and licked his lips as the waiter brought the food to the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek kept his hand where it was, draining pain until it was so minimal he couldn't anymore and then let it stay there in order to continue his connection with his husband. He fed his Omega little bites of his own food before eating it himself, listening to Stiles’ happy noises as he ate, his inner wolf proud that he’d made his mate content and fed him well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think about taking some maternity photos on the beach?” Derek asked and didn’t tell Stiles that it’d been something he’d been thinking about since before he proposed the trip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maternity photos?” Stiles asked, not in dismissal but not immediately in agreeance either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, some pictures of you and the pup on the beach or with the trees. We did some when we had Jamy,” Derek explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had Erica take pictures of us in the backyard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While you were pregnant. That means they were maternity pictures,” Derek laughed and kissed the tip of his mate’s upturned nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you were in them with me,” Stiles said quietly, looking up at Derek with his warm whisky eyes. “It’s just us this time so you’d have to take the pictures and couldn’t be in them with me,” The Omega half-whined, his voice a little shaky and sad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I could figure out some shots with the self-timer. We’re not grandpas, we can use technology. And some pictures of just you and your bump wouldn’t be so bad,” Derek said easily, feeding his mate another bite of his dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm what is this?” Stiles asks, happily chewing what Derek offered him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called Ahi, it’s yellowfin tuna, baby,” The Alpha replied, shoving the rest of his plate closer to his mate, his wolf demanding he give Stiles the food that his Omega was clearly enjoying. “It’s good for you and the baby. The omega-3 is good for the baby’s brain and the protein is good to keep your energy up and help your body stay strong,” Derek explained, kissing Stiles’ cheek as the Omega ate the rest of Derek’s dinner, the Alpha sipping his lemonade and taking bites out of Stiles’ side of mac salad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Omega-3? I’m this baby’s Omega,” Stiles joked and Derek rolled his eyes at his husband’s terrible joke affectionately. “Want to know what else helps my energy?” Stiles asked leadingly and Derek knew exactly what his mate was leading to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep?” Derek teasingly replied and snorted when his Omega scowled at him with pouty lips. “I looked into some pregnancy-friendly luaus in the area. The menus are safe for you and the pup,” The Alpha told his mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really did some research, huh?” Stiles snorted but leaned into his Alpha’s side and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder and Derek could feel from the way Stiles was leaning on him that the Omega was tuckered out after their long day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I have to keep you and the pup safe,” He offered gently, his voice quiet and loving as he petted his mate and ran a gentle palm down his Omega’s belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bath?” Stiles asked, his eyes closed and his face peaceful and relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah baby, let me pay the bill, okay? Then we’ll get a bath going and work on some of those sore muscles I know you’re trying not to complain about,” Derek said, nosing into Stiles’ neck before kissing his lips briefly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek made sure his mate was okay before standing and moving to the hostess desk, pleased to find the attendant polite and helpful, paying easily and quickly, and returning to the booth where Stiles had managed to wiggle his way to the edge of the bench and was breathing through his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dizzy?” Derek asked, a little concerned. He watched as his Omega’s eyes blinked open tiredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Been happening a lot,” Stiles answered. He must have noticed the worried look in Derek’s eyes because he was quick to explain. “The doc said it’s normal, especially with a large baby. He said it’s just because the pup and like, my uterus, is sitting on some blood vessels. It’s okay, Alpha, we’re fine,” He assured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re sure. Just tell me when you’re ready to go,” Derek asked, crouching in front of the bench where his Omega sat, in between Stiles’ knees, a warm palm on each of his mate’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They waited there for a moment, Stiles breathing deeply before the Omega nodded and asked Derek to help him to stand. The Alpha immediately complied and tugged his mate up.  He guided his husband to the elevators, holding his hand and squeezing occasionally. The elevators were a little busy but Derek and Stiles managed to catch a nearly empty one. They rode it up to their level and Derek kept an eye on Stiles, the Omega looking a little queasy again. He made his mate stop when they got off on their floor and collect his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m good. Let’s get to the room,” Stiles said, waddling next to Derek and smiling as Derek lovingly guided him to the right room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still feeling up to taking a bath?” Derek asked as he opened the door for his pupped husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always up to take a bath with you. Get to it Alpha,” Stiles teased, easing himself onto the bed and Derek thought about the way Stiles would have hopped, jumped, or plopped onto the bed before he got pregnant. The way his Omega was so careful while pregnant made him smile every damn day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Derek huffed, amused, and rolled his eyes. He gave his mate a quick glance before making his way to the huge luxurious bathroom that had him sold on the hotel as soon as he’d seen it. He filled the tub with scalding water, just the way his mate liked it. He made sure it wasn’t too hot though. He was careful of hot water, aware that it could do harm to his mate or his pup if too hot. He sniffed the bubble bath he’d requested, making sure it wasn’t too strong and wouldn’t make his pregnant mate sick, and watched as the bubbles rose in a satisfying way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha,” Stiles sighed happily when Derek returned to him. He was all soft and tired and squishy and it made Derek smile at him lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon baby. The hot water will do you some good,” Derek said, helping his mate stand again, holding onto Stiles carefully as the heavy Omega made his way, slowly, to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wolf rolled proudly when Stiles breathed in the warm smell in the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help?” Stiles asked, raising his arms, employing Derek’s aid to undress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha undressed him slowly and carefully, careful not to stretch the pregnant Omega and put him in further discomfort. He sunk to his knees on the cold tile and stripped Stiles of his shirt first, noting the way his Omega’s chest was softer and rounder than it had been with Jamy and wondered if it added to Stiles’ discomfort at all. He helped Stiles shuck the Converse the younger man insisted on wearing, even as his feet ached in the flat shoes, lots of pressure of his feet from his eight-month pregnant belly. He tugged off the soft socks and took stock of his mate’s swollen feet and debated eternally whether they were swollen because of the pregnancy or because of the travel and eventually decided it was likely a mixture of both. Derek stripped Stiles of his soft sweats that sat high waisted, up on the apex of the pup-swollen belly. He looked at his mischievous mate when he saw that Stiles was wearing the red pregnancy panties that drove Derek mad. His mate’s expression was one of self-satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These couldn’t have been comfortable on the plane ride,” Derek snorted, hooking a finger into the thick waistband and pulling it down slowly, over the Omega’s plumper thighs, over the perky ass, down the shapely legs, and dropped on the floor. Derek let Stiles lean forward a bit, hands on Derek’s shoulders as the younger man kicked the panties away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't wear them on the plane. I changed into them when we got here. I wore those support boxers on the plane,” Stiles replied with a half-sigh, half-laugh as Derek rubbed his bare thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The boy version of granny panties? Sexy, babe,” Derek huffed with an amused breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always think I’m sexy, no matter what underwear I have on,” The Omega teased confidently, a hand supporting his round pink belly as he leaned against the counter, watching (read as: ogling) as Derek stripped himself easily and efficiently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find you especially sexy when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have underwear on,” The Alpha threw back, watching pleased as Stiles’ cheeks pinked up so easily, just as they always did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay FlirtyWolf, help me into the tub,” Stiles snorted, waddling slowly over to the huge tub, filled with soft-smelling bubbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bossy,” Derek snarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like me bossy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>bossy,” Derek faux-growled, nipping at Stiles jaw before slowly and carefully lowering the Omega into the steamy water. He licked his lips when Stiles settled happily, wiggling his little ass and spreading his legs to make sure his belly had enough room before sighing contentedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek lowered into the bath carefully, his legs bracketing his mate and their pup and allowing Stiles to lean back against his chest. He hooked his chin over his mate’s shoulder and kissed the younger’s cheek. He looked down and spotted something. He snuck a hand around Stiles’ front and gently rubbed against a brown little spot, right next to his mate’s left nipple. “Looks like someone got a new mole,” He whispered, rubbing it gently and hearing his mate’s breath hitch a little as the Alpha gently rubbed the little mole on his husband’s tit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Stiles moaned and rocked against Derek happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to rub out your shoulders?” The Alpha asked although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please, Alpha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek rubbed his mate’s back with sure strong hands and watched and felt as his mate relaxed into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’re you feeling?’ The older man asked for the millionth time that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better,” Stiles sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek was glad to know he could reduce his mate to one-word answers, but he wanted more. “Any changes lately? We didn’t get to talk much with all the trip craziness,” He prompted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm I don’t know. A little pelvis pain and pressure. It’s okay though,” Stiles sighed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pain and pressure don’t sound okay,” Derek huffed against his mate’s shoulder, kissing and licking at the salty and sweet skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s normal Der. The pup’s a little on the big side, it happens.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek tried to hide the way his wolf preened at hearing his mate say the pup they made together was healthy and growing well. “Hale babies are big,” He said in way of a reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really? Couldn’t tell,” Stiles said sarcastically, earning a bit of a harsher nip on his shoulder, the bubbles dissipating around the Omega’s belly as it rose a tiny bit above the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do young mind if I touch you?” Derek asked, always wary of his mate's comfort and consent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Stiles answered, no teasing involved as he knew how important consent was to the Alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek eagerly but slowly let his hand slide from the Omega’s collarbone, between Stiles’ heavy teats, down the center of his huge bump, and down to brush his mate’s cock before making his way back up. Eventually, he let his fingers, submerged in the water, wander from Stiles’ chubbed dick down past his small little balls and to his fluttering hole that eagerly sucked Derek’s thick finger inside. The older man smiled self-satisfied when Stiles tried to widen his legs and gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here baby. Can you prop your legs on the side of the tub?” He asked, aware that his mate’s pupped body had limitations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles gulped audibly and nodded. He managed to get his ankles over the side of the tub, his body shifted back further into Derek who accepted it easily. “Oh my god,” Stiles groaned and Derek halted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Are you okay?” Derek asked, a little frantic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So okay. I’m so okay. It’s like, like my pelvis is more open. God the pain is like, so much better now,” Stiles breathed, his belly bulging outward as he pushed forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek took note of what his mate said. While ‘pelvis’ certainly wasn’t the world’s sexiest word or term, his mate’s comfort was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>sexy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, that’s good baby. Keep those legs wide for me, yeah?” He knew he couldn’t fuck his cock into Stiles in this position, but he could definitely provide them both pleasure and hopefully bring both of them to satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good?” Stiles cried and Derek was glad he knew that voice meant that he was sinking and that he felt good because if he didn’t know better he’d have been worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good, Stiles, god. So good for me and for the pup and for the pack. So good keeping the pup in your belly safe. So good for me, asking for what you need,” He growled into Stiles' ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Stiles sighed happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek made quick work of pushing three fingers inside his mate’s warm wet walls that welcomed his fingers home. “There you go, I’ve got you,” He assured the Omega as Stiles rocked into Derek’s thick fingers as they filled him slowly. “Can you handle another?” He asked, whispered lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, god, Alpha, give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of them</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Stiles sighed rocking back and forth. “Feels so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah baby, so good. So round and sweet. Taste so good, so responsive,” He praised and felt his husband shiver against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Der, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please, I’m so so close,” Stiles whined, and before Derek knew what was happening Stiles was arching up and coming so sweetly and whimpering. Derek was shocked when just the sight and feeling of his Omega wiggling against him and clenching around his fingers brought Derek right to the edge and then proceeded to push him right off of said edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy, mmm that’s my good boy. Relax, let’s calm down,” Derek murmured lovingly, gently pulling his four fingers from Stiles’ ass and panting against his Omega’s back, pressing slow and caressing kisses and nuzzles on the soft wet skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha pulled himself out of the lukewarm water and held his hands out to his little mate to help him out of the deep tub. “C’mon pup, you and the baby need some serious rest,” Derek cooed as Stiles groaned as he stood slowly from the water. “There you go, good boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need rest too,” Stiles huffed, always stubborn in taking just as good of care and paying as much attention to the Alpha as the Alpha did to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah baby, we both do,” Derek agreed, squishing down this huge furling ball of happiness that Stiles loved to watch after him the same way he looked after his Omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek shuffled his mate around the bathroom, patting and rubbing Stiles’ plump body dry, extra gentle with the sensitive and pink skin of Stiles’ pup bump. The younger man just let Derek twist and turn him this way and that until the older man was satisfied with Stiles’ state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha did a quick cursory pat-down on himself to dry off, mostly dry from the air as he spent time patting his mate. He slid a soft cottony robe around his Omega but huffed when the robe stubbornly fell open like a curtain around Stiles’ belly. He settled as he knew it was the best they were going to get, and walked his husband to the bedroom where he helped Stiles into a soft green pair of belly supporting boxers that clung to his baby bump and his round sweet ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eased Stiles onto the bed, his Omega’s eyes fluttering shut already even as he sat up, and went about throwing on a pair of briefs and a t-shirt that had so many holes along the hem that he forgot what it’d looked like new. He turned back to find his mate already nuzzled into a pillow, one of the pillows from Derek’s side safely tucked under his belly to support it and a blanket wrapped snugly around himself, tucked under his chin and wrapped over his bump. Derek was left with one pillow and the top sheet, but he was okay with it because the high-end pillow was exceptionally fluffy and he ran naturally warmer than his werefox mate so the top sheet was more than enough. Even if it hadn’t been enough he wouldn’t have cared. Stiles all nestled into bed was so goddamn adorable that Derek had no qualms giving him anything from his side of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sunk down on his side of the bed and breathed in deeply and happily, making sure his mate is breathing well as is the pup and happily breathing in the smell of satisfied, content, pupped Omega. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles and Derek's first full day in Hawaii</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all my lovely Sterek stans, I'm sorry I'm uploading so sporadically, but like...stress and burnout is real y'all. Anywho, I wrote this because getting comments gives me validation and serotonin. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek grinned seeing his mate snuggled into his blankets still, their hotel room brilliantly lit with the warm beachy sun that draped across Stiles so beautifully that Derek was sure his heart stopped just looking at his Omega. He stayed in bed, knowing his husband could and would sleep for a long while, trying to gather some much-needed energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, dragging himself out of bed and to the bathroom to relieve himself. He tidied the bathroom, knowing his mate liked things in a careful balance of chaos and cleanliness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the bathroom and stepped into the warm light again, making his way to the balcony where he gasped at seeing the island in daylight for the first time. It was so goddamn green and the water was so many different shades of blue he could practically hear his husband waxing dramatic poetry to it. The air was so warm and relaxing with a tiny tropical breeze that ruffled Derek’s sleep mussed hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek sighed and sat in a cushioned outdoor chair that made him feel like he was being wrapped in a hug. The air smelled so clean despite the city life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha,” He heard Stiles sniffled from the bedroom and he was quick to stand to return to his mate who was kind of propped up in bed with big eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi baby, I’m still here,” He cooed lovingly and sat beside his husband, missing his way up to his mate’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, sleep okay?” Stiles asked, pushing himself up as best as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course sweets, I’m in paradise with my favorite person,” He said gently and breathed in the perfect smell of his pupped mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” The Omega asked and Derek was surprised to not hear a single ounce of sarcasm, only a cloying plea for affirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Derek said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me to the shower? And maybe make some coffee?” Stiles asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. I’ll make the bed,” He offered, knowing it was a sweet spot for his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles showered quickly as Derek brewed a mini-pot of coffee for him and his mate to share, assuring himself that the doctor had told Stiles that half a cup of coffee was okay for him and the pup. It still felt weird making his pregnant mate coffee, but it was safe and it made Stiles happy and that was always one of Derek’s biggest priorities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha kept an ear tuned in to his mate as the Omega left the bathroom. He turned to check on his husband and grinned when he found a completely nude Omega standing in the bedroom of their hotel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to feel the full effect of the breeze, huh?” Derek joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to dry off. It’s so humid it’s impossible to get dry in there,” Stiles explained, much more awake now, and Derek sort of missed his husband’s soft husky morning voice. “Can you help me put lotion on? I forgot last night and now my skin is all scaly,” The younger man complained, holding out a huge tub of body butter Erica had tossed at the pregnant Omega and laughed when he’d fumbled it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha nodded his assent and shuffled forward to help his mate, taking the tub from Stiles, unscrewing it, and dipping his fingers in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek knelt as Stiles leaned against the dresser and worked his way from Stiles’ feet up to his legs, dipping back into the tub every once in a while. He worked a little more attentively on the backs of Stiles’ needs and the inside of his thighs where he knew his husband got dry patches. He looked up to find Stiles smiling fondly down at him. He made quick work of rubbing the lotion over Stiles’ belly and sides, kissing the little tiger stripes that he’d seen Stiles wear proudly. Derek kissed his mate’s belly and moved to his arms, shoulders, back, and neck. “You’re going to need to put on sunscreen baby. We’ll have to remember before we leave,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you Alpha, all protective.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always protective. Today I just need to protect your beautiful skin from the sun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s sappy today,” Stiles teased by pecked Derek anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just in a good mood,” Derek huffed as moved away from his lover towards the kitchen where the coffee machine had finished brewing their coffee. After pouring two cups for him and Stiles and regretting that they hadn’t thought to buy creamer of some sort, he turned back to his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles was stepping into a pair of loose high-waisted shorts with a stretchy belly band. Derek watched him tug on a Star Trek shirt that had a baby Klingon and the older man was still amazed his husband had managed to find such a niche shirt that fit him still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at, Mister,” Stiles huffed, rubbing his belly as he tried to tug the shirt over it and keep it there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My beautiful pupped mate,” Derek answered honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Sappywolf, just give me the coffee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sit outside. You and the pup will love this,” He promised lovingly as he patted Stiles’ ass as they made their way out to the balcony where Stiles gasped in a way that mirrored Derek’s when he’d first seen their stunning view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Derek this is perfect,” Stiles sighed happily. Derek said in the chair he’d earlier vacated and invited his husband to sit on his lap. The Omega happily climbed on top of him and wiggled so he could stare out across the island and the ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you came?” Derek asked, nuzzling his mate and poking his head over Stiles’ chin, letting one hand set the coffee cup down while the other cradled Stiles’ hip, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So glad. Look at all those trees,” Stiles sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have trees at home Sti,” Derek huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have trees like those,” The younger man disagreed with a whimsical exhale. Derek rolled his eyes in the most adoring way possible. “What’s the plan for today?” Stiles asked, turning a little so he could look at Derek, his round belly pressing firmly into Derek’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have crazy set plans like someone I know,” He teased with a smile he saved for his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You love me and all my plans. My crazy plans keep you in bacon and our baby in diapers,” Stiles huffed and bit at Derek’s earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. I’m serious though I don’t have a ton of plans. I figured we could go a little easy on you and the pup and just do a little exploring of the island today, maybe get some good food and stop by all those touristy tchotchkes places I know you love,” Derek finally answered, resting a hand peacefully on the top of his mate’s belly, getting a little kick from his pup in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and the pup could use some food soon,” Stiles said leadingly and Derek only snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, just let me get some pants on so we don’t scandalize anyone,” The Alpha laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you look so pretty without pants,” Stiles whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t want anyone else to see how pretty I am without pants, now do we?” Derek watched the way Stiles face crumpled in thought as he nodded. As protective and somewhat possessive as the Alpha was, Stiles was just as bad. “I knew you’d see it my way,” He teased as he only ever did with his little mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta protect the goods,” The Omega joked and kissed Derek as the Alpha moved to change into his own pair of shorts and a thin worn t-shirt that he often wore when working out because it was soft and didn’t make him feel unbearably hot. The fact that Stiles loved him in that shirt might have also gone into that thought process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we stop by a restaurant? I heard there’s some amazing breakfast burritos nearby,” Stiles asked, calling to him as his Omega shuffled around tidying what Derek hadn’t gotten to. There wasn’t much, just their bags and the personal items like keys and wallets that they’d dumped on the counter the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm if that’s what you and the pup feel like,” Derek answered easily, wrapping his arms around his husband and kissing him gently, swaying them together, Stiles sighing happily as he breathed in Derek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and the pup are getting hungry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Derek told his mate easily. “We need to get some sunscreen on you first,” He prompted, nudging his mate toward the bathroom where Stiles had unpacked their toiletries onto the counter and into the drawer. He pushed Stiles shot sleeves up his thin shoulders and spread sunscreen lotion over the tops of his shoulders and down his arms before moving on to his husband’s mole-speckled neck and up his jaw and across his cheeks that had filled out since they were younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles let Derek turn him this way and that, pliant in the older man’s capable hands that had always instinctively known how to touch and hold and push his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe pack your swimsuit in case we stop by a beach today,” Derek murmured, finishing with the sunscreen and releasing his mate to patter around, packing a beach bag. “If we do stop at the beach we should put some extra sunscreen on your belly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s been super sensitive. I think it’s just because the skin is all stretched out now,” Stiles huffed, plumbing his belly and looking down at it. “I just want to meet the pup,” He sighed and pouted a little at the Alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby, so do I. We’ve only got a few weeks left. We can last a few weeks. Did you see the drawing Jamy did of the four of us? He thinks the pup is a girl,” Derek told his husband as he shouldered the bag Stiles packed and opened the hotel door for his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s a girl too,” Stiles admitted waddling with Derke who knew to slow down his usual pace for his heavily pregnant Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOu don’t think we’re having another boy?” Derek asked, wrapping an arm around Stiles as they stood waiting for the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we will but I don’t think it’s this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you think there will be a next time,” Derek asked, bending his head to lick into his mate’s mouth for a quick second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s definitely going to be a next time. You’re giving me as many babies as we can handle,” Stiles growled, pushing into Derek and the Alpha could smell sweet arousal and knew that if he pushed Stiles any further the Omega would start to slick up. It was tempting, to be sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Want to be pupped that often, huh?” He teased, sliding a hand down to his mate’s plump ass and squeezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Stiles whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two guiltily jumped apart when the elevator dinged as it arrived on their level. They held hands in the elevator, Stiles shifting a little and rocking on his feet gently. “What’s wrong?” Derek asked, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the pressure I mentioned yesterday,” Stiles answered quietly, wary of the elderly couple that occupied the elevator with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it getting worse?” Derek asked, a little less concerned now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm not really?” Stiles said, sounding unsure. “I’m pregnant, I’m gonna have aches and pains,” Stiles said and Derek could tell it was a half-abandoned effort to soothe the protective Daddywolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Sti, but you also have to make sure and take care of yourself,” He scolded, rubbing a hand along the small of Stiles’ back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take care of me enough for the both of us,” Stiles scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Stiles, I’m serious. I need you to look after yourself. You and the pup,” Derek said intensely and unsmiling. He knew his Omega was joking, but he couldn’t let his mate think it was acceptable to neglect his self-care, as he often did, for the sake of others or when he got caught up in the whirlwind that was their life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Derek, I will make sure to take care of myself and the pup,” Stiles promised, knowing that tone in Derek’s voice. “Right now I need some food and some water,” He said seriously, squeezing Derek’s hand as he took it in his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make that happen,” Derek said, finally assured that his mate was okay and would remain that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do it Alpha,” Stiles laughed and Derek noted a little pep in his step. Well, as much pep as an 8 months pregnant Omega could manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’re those burritos you were talking about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a happy Omega,” Stiles sighed as he finished chewing his last bit of a kalua pork breakfast burrito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to hear. How do you feel about stopping at a beach park?” Derek asked, shifting so he could press into Stiles’ side warmly, their skin damp from the warm humidity and sticking together in a way that should be annoying and kind of gross but blessedly wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To swim or to walk around the park?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking both,” Derek answered, raising his hand to swipe at a bead of sauce at the corner of his mate’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to sketch?” The Omega asked knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about it.” Derek was glad his mate was encouraging of his sketching, however amateur. “I do want to spend some time in the water with you though,” He assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing that many people didn’t know about Stiles was that he loved the water. Although they lived in California, they visited the ocean very few and far between. Their lives were busy and the idea of A) bringing their toddler to the ocean, or B) leaving their toddler at home on a weekend they’d usually spend as a family, was not exactly enticing in either case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to watch you frolic on the beach,” Stiles laughed, nuzzling closer to Derek despite the warmth of the air around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to watch you </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>and frolic on the beach, Derek teased, kissing the crown of his mate’s head and checking his phone. His parents sent him a photo of Jamy on his belly, in human form, on the grass in their yard, picking at a rock curiously. “Look at what your son decided to do today,” Derek joked, showing the picture of their pup to his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately felt a little guilty when his mate’s eyes watered. “I miss the little guy. Do you think he’s having fun? We’re calling him tonight, right?” Stiles asked rapid-fire, losing his breath and puffing out warm air as he nearly panted in concern for their toddler they’d left at home in California with how wolfy grandparents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby, we’re calling him tonight. Mom said he’s having a great time. He got to crack the eggs this morning and everything,” Derek explained, fondly thinking of the way his son overzealously cracked eggs anytime he was given the chance, which was quite often because everyone in the pack found it hilarious and adorable, the pup’s parents included. </span>
</p><p><span>“I hope he’s okay. He’s not mad we didn’t bring him, right? God, I don’t want our baby to feel abandoned!” Stiles cried in distress and Derek was quick to lay his hands all over his husband. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“I’m sure he doesn’t feel abandoned, baby. He loves being with Mama and Pops Hale, you know that. We’ll bring him back some stickers and he’ll be right as rain,” The Alpha promised soothingly, accustomed to his mate’s wild pregnant mood swings. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Okay. You sure?” Stiles whimpered and leaned further into Derek for support and Derek nodded, falling easily into Alpha mode to assure and comfort his pregnant Omega mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m absolutely sure, Stiles. Our pup is fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay. Let’s go to the park. Maybe you could rub my belly?” Stiles implored with those big eyes and Derek folded like a house of cards, nodding happily and pressing his lips to Stiles’ soft, plush, pink mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course sweets. Let’s get you up and in the car, yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek held in his snickers when he helped Stiles out of the car at the beach park they’d stopped in. Stiles had started having to pee almost every 30 minutes when he’d hit 7 months and now the gaps between bathroom breaks were shortening with every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek helped his mate to the Omega bathroom before looking around the park. It was beautiful. The grass wasn’t the manicured lawns in California. It was more of a mix of clovers and small greens and patches of grass but it was all vibrantly green, and it made Derek’s heart thud happily that he got to bring his mate here. It was beautiful and sunny in a way that California wasn’t despite the mainland’s beauty and sun. There was something ethereal about Hawaii that Derek almost felt like he was invading or violating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pulled from his thoughts by his mate calling for him. He turned to find he was obscured by the wall of the bathroom and moved so his Omega, who was mildly stressed about not immediately seeing him, could see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here, baby. Want to get some more air?” He asked, trying not to be overbearing but knowing it would be good for Stiles to stretch and get some fresh air so the blood in his body could circulate more. They’d been in the car, driving from the busy urban tourist area their hotel was in and towards a more laid-back area of the island and then driving around and sightseeing said laid-back area. While it was enjoyable for the both of them after the fair bit of stress in Honolulu with all its insane traffic, Derek also knew it was a bit of a long drive and his mate and their pup could use some rest from sitting in the tight car that they’d put the top on due to the Pacific wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A walk would be nice. The pup is awake now and kicking up a storm so maybe moving around will make the both of us feel a little less cramped,” Stiles agreed and latched onto Derek in the world’s most adorable gesture and the Alpha knew he couldn’t have asked for a better mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? The pup likes sleeping in like their papa, huh?” Derek teased briefly rubbing his mate’s heavy belly before kissing his Omega affectionately and lading the younger man down to where he’d been before, hearing his mate sigh happily as he took in the crisp fresh air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I don’t notice the ways Jamy takes after you,” Stiles huffed, waddling slowly and twisting his head this way and that to observe and watch what they passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Derek scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He growled at the Amazon delivery guy when he dropped off my cookies the other day,” Stiles told him flatly, not even looking at Derek as he continued to probably memorize as many details as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that means Jamy will be an Alpha?” Derek asked, distracting his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that means that Jamy had been watching his Alpha Daddy too much,” The Omega huffed, finally returning his attention to Derek. “Do you mind if we sit? I’m getting a little winded,” He asked simply and Derek was quick to find his mate somewhere scenic to sit where they could see the vibrant blue ocean. Stiles, ever the sillier partner, narrated a ‘bitch bird fight’ between two pigeons that were circling each other. The Alpha proudly kissed his husband. He knew that Stiles often had a hard time when he was struggling and his pride kept him from taking breaks or asking for help and the Omega admitting that he needed to rest was a big step for him, even 8 months pregnant and safe with his older mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we give you a little bit longer of a rest and then we can get some food and then stop by some tourist trap shops,” Derek offered, rubbing his husband’s belly and smiling into his beautiful lover’s happy and content face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect. Want to tell me about that project you’ve been so secretive about? That painting you’re skirting around?” Stiles goaded, scooting closer and widening his eyes like he expected to get exactly what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to tell you what it is, Stiles, no matter how wide you make those eyes of yours,” Derek answered and rolled his eyes at him affectionately before dropping his arm around Stiles’ narrower shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why not,” The younger man whined but pressed tighter into his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because then it wouldn’t be the project I’m so secretive about,” The Alpha teased. “Why don’t you tell me about what you and your dad talked about the other night?” Derek asked, his voice dropping as he changed to a more serious topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles wilted a little beneath Derek’s arm and that instantly made the Alpha worry. “He uh, he wanted to know when he could take Jamy for the weekend,” He explained with a somewhat shaky voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we don’t want him to take Jamy, right?” Stiles nodded forlornly. “How’d he take that news?” Derek asked, rubbing his mate’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, he didn’t? I didn’t really tell him. I just told him we’d have to work it out in our schedules,” Stiles admitted and Derek frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Stiles had enough trauma from his childhood that neither of them wanted to submit their pups to the same environment. “You didn’t feel up to telling him, or…?” He asked leadingly, trying not to pressure his mate but needing more information </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just couldn’t. I couldn’t bear to hear the disappointment in his voice. Again,” The Omega whimpered, his breath uneven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, pup, that’s okay. We can handle it when we get home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can handle it when we get home,” Derek assured him, guilty he’d brought it up on what was supposed to be their peaceful vacation. Stiles was more than capable of handling just about anything by himself, but Derek felt privileged that his Omega allowed him to share the younger man’s burdens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Alpha,” His Omega sighed, sagging against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Omega. I love you and our pups. I’ll take care of all of you,” He promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek and Stiles stopped by a cluster of famous food trucks in a little circular parking plot off the side of the road. Stiles happily ordered garlic shrimp while Derek ordered a pork wrap at a second truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down at a table where they watched a stray chicken come up and beg for food and angrily squawking and stomping away when neither of them gave it food. “Do you think the pack will trash the house while we’re gone?” Stiles asked, leaning into Derek slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Derek grunted honestly. “They’ll clean it up before we get back. They know you’re nesting already.” Derek kissed his mate and grimaced at the potent garlic taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They better. I had that place pristine when we left,” Stiles huffed, shoveling more of the garlic in his mouth and Derek gently reminded his mate to eat with his mouth closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom and Dad want to come and visit that pristine place of ours soon. I think my mom wants to redo their house and wants tips,” The Alpha told his mate, finishing his shrimp and rice and wiping his fingers on a napkin before wrapping his arm around his mate’s waist, who was still eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’m the right person to give decorating device,” Stiles said, looking at Derek with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You decorated our entire house. And renoed it,” The older man said incredulously with a raised eyebrow. “Mom likes the house, of course she wants your help,” He finished. “What’s your energy like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’m feeling good. Let’s hit those shops,” Stiles said happily and made grabby hands at Derek to help him stand. “KIss?” Stiles asked and looked at the Alpha expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek rolled his eyes at his mate fondly and leaned in to kiss the younger man. He wrapped his arms around his mate and ended the kiss to nose down Stiles’ neck and breathe in the sweet gentle rise and fall of Stiles’ smell of oak and fresh grass and honey that made Derek feel simply at home. The smell of Stiles and Jamy that pervaded their home was rich and warmer than the California sun and wrapped around Derek entirely. It always reminded the Alpha of the first time he smelled his mate. Stiles had been (they’d both been) so small then. Small and so quick to affection. The Omega’s mate had immediately sucked Derek in and now was certainly no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sighed gleefully and let Derek nuzzle and suck at his neck. Derek reigned himself in, reminding </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them that they were in public surrounded by people. “The wind died down some. Want to put the top down?” Derek asked, pulling away from his mate’s seductive and consuming kisses and walking with his mate to the car, arm over his mate’s slimmer shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! God that air is so clean and fresh. Nothing like that in the continental U.S.,” Stiles said, waddling to the car and letting Derek open the door for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there is, we just live in California,” He remarked, completely deadpan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. We live in the land of pollution. Why’d we decide to raise our pups there anyways?” Stiles huffed and cupped his belly as he tried to settle into his seat in the car as Derek watched him. The Omega finally settled with his legs spread a little, and Derek assumed it was to help with the pressure Stiles had been telling the Alpha about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because family is important,” Derek said as he clicked the bottom in the convertible to drop the top and moved so his hand was rested on Stiles’ upper thigh warmly. He wasn’t surprised but he was pleased when Stiles opened his legs further and used his hand to push the Alpha’s to the inside of the Omega’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sighed warmly and wiggled a second more before settling so completely that it made something in Derek’s heart swell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek and Stiles spent far too long at the shops but Derek followed his mate readily and willingly as his husband moved slowly along the walk, stopping and cooing at nearly every shop. Derek didn’t mind holding bags or debating what to buy what member of the pack with Stiles. It was so sweet the way his mate wanted to express his love for each pack member. The Omega, of course, spent the most time and the most money on deciding what exactly to get their son and their future pup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha had watched his Omega closely from the time they arrived and was relieved when, after a smoothie, had asked to return to the hotel and sit in the hot tub for a while to ease the taut muscles in the pregnant man’s back and legs and shoulders. Derek had instantly agreed and had taken the bags all in one hand so he could hold Stiles’ and smiled lightly when the younger man swung their connected hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get anything?’ Stiles asked and looked guilty when Derek shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something particular in mind,” Derek promised when he caught Stiles’ uncertain look and pouty lips. “Jamy is going to love it what we got him,” He assured his mate and was purposeful to use ‘us’ so Stiles wouldn’t feel guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” The Omega says, a little brighter and smelling less bitter and warmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will. C’mon pup, let’s get you sitting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man helped his mate into the car and made quick work of winding their way from the more calm areas into the tourist cities. The traffic was slow but chaotic and Derek kept a hand on his mate’s knee and when they were stopped the Alpha would sneak a glance at his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man would alternate between looking out in awe and looking down at his belly in equal measures of awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles was cradling the swell of his baby and grinning happily and Derek felt pride swell like a bubble inside his chest. The Omega was humming the same song he’d sang to Jamy when their first pup was born. As they got closer to the hotel Derek thought about his firstborn pup and smiled. He was so insanely proud of his son. He was so energetic and happy, he brightened the pack. He was showing his wolf instinct more and more as he got older and it spurred something in his chest. He kissed Stiles’ bump every morning and he nuzzled into his Daddy every evening. He was protective of his Papa and his sibling. He was so sweet and tried so hard. Derek was proud of his mate and his pups. He was proud of his little family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega cupped a hand under his belly as he stood and walked into the hotel, Stiles waddling with Derek as the older man carried the bags with the items Stiles had bought at the shops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the room and dropped their bags in the living room in a little pile out of the way but easy to find because Derek knew Stiles would need to sort through it later. He knew his little mate well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s sitting in the hot tub sounding?” Derek asked, seeking out his mate who stood in the bathroom, staring at his belly in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm sounds good,” The Omega murmured, still enraptured by his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to just stand here and stare at your belly a while longer, huh?” Derek teased gently, rubbing his mate’s bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmmm,” Stiles hummed happily. Derek smiled but shook his head and knelt to kiss his Omega’s pup bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby, let me know when you want to go down to the pool,” He says easily. He stood and pulled out his swim trunks and laid them on the made bed. He pulled out Stiles’ trunks that were bright red and totally ridiculous and the top that looked a bit like a sports bra and laid them next to his. He made an effort to make his mate’s life as easy as possible, aware of many of the intricate inner workings of his Omega’s anxiety and easing them as much as he can. Especially when his mate was this heavily pregnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on the couch in the living room and listened to his mate to make sure the younger man was doing okay before he pulled up his laptop and checked over his emails. Both Derek and Stiles had promised that they’d try to do as little work as possible, but Derek’s company was in the middle of a huge office building project as the actual construction workers had questions about door widths and materials and windows and the Alpha had been flooded with emails. He’d ignored them as long as he could, but he’d checked it while in the airport and he’d answered as many as he could. He had a long waiting list of people that needed answers from him. It hadn’t been that bad when he’d been on paternity leave with Jamy. He couldn’t imagine how his paternity leave with this new pup was going to go. He was scheduled for leave a week after he got back from Hawaii and he was just excited to spend the last bit of the pregnancy with Stiles and Jamy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man focused on answering emails until Stiles joined his husband on the couch, flopping with his usual lack of grace, and nuzzling into Derek’s side. Derek, who was reading an email,  tilted his head to make room as Stiles nosed up the Alpha’s neck and sucked and kissed snuffled. Derek huffed when Stiles sucked on the spot under the bigger man’s jaw and Derek knew that Stiles knew what he was doing to Derek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Derek finished with the email, shooting an overly short reply, slammed the laptop shut, and let his head fall back to let his mate attack his neck. He tossed the laptop aside and pulled his mate into his lap as efficiently as he could with Stiles so pregnant. Stiles sat sideways in Derek’s lap and kept licking and biting and sucking on the chord of Derek’s neck, both of them breathing hard and starting to pant and Derek moved his hand across Stiles’ thigh and down between the Omega’s legs to cup the younger man’s crotch and was gratified when the smaller man rocked into Derek’s warm and large hand. “Mmm I thought you wanted to relax,” Derek breathed out shifting Stiles closer to him, the side of his Omega’s belly pressed into his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only have so much time alone before we have two pups to look after and after this little one comes out of my, this,” Stiles said, rocking his crotch into Derek’s hand again, illustrating what he was talking about, “This is a no-no-zone for like six weeks,” Stiles answered in between licking at his Alpha’s neck and jaw and ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-no-zone?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow and a snort that was cut off as he sucked in a breath when Stiles twisted, forced Derek’s legs apart, and knelt in Derek’s lap, his knees on the couch, his left knee between Derek’s thighs and his right on the outside of the same leg. The Omega lowered himself so that his hole, covered by the thin later of his shorts, was against Derek’s lap and he rocked against Derek’s thigh. “Fuck, Stiles,” The Alpha gasped as his husband rocked and humped himself against the older man’s thigh. “God Sti, you’re huge, how are you doing this,” He groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I want something,” Stiles said, pausing to capture Derek’s mouth as he continued to rock his ass and dick against Derek’s leg before continuing, “I’m going to get it,” The Omega growled, surprising Derek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, baby, take what you need,” The Alpha snarled, tensing his whole body as Stiles scooted forward, still straddling one leg, and pressed his belly into Derek. “Oh my god, Omega,” Derek growled. “Up,” He demanded and was glad Stiles knew what he meant when Stiles raised himself off Derek’s leg. The Alpha snuck his hand under Stiles and felt Stiles sink into his hand, his long fingers reaching back to rub at the Omega’s hole, even through the younger man’s shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha,” Stiles whined and huffed. Derek pulled back after sucking at his Omega’s neck and found his Omega’s eyes flashing at him and the little werefox’s fangs lengthening, both ‘were’s losing their grasp on their control and Derek loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon baby, come like this, you can do it,” The older man encouraged, rubbing harder at his mate through the younger’s pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, god, Derek,” Stiles whined and Derek would swear he felt his mate pulse in his hand. “Alpha,” Stiles bit out and Derek could smell it as his Omega came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Derek felt the gush of slick that leaked from Stiles, past his underwear, and through his pants, wetting the Alpha’s hand, Derek came into his shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they both calmed down and neither of them were panting anymore Derek nuzzled himself into his mate’s neck. “You did so good Sti, so good sweets,” He said, coaxing his mate further into OmegaSpace. “Such a good pup, baby,” Derek muttered, cupping and rubbing Stiles’ belly. “Do you want to go down to the hot tub like this or do you need to come up a bit first?” He asked, knowing his mate doesn’t like options, but knowing that Stiles isn’t always comfortable being in OmegaSpace around strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go like this,” Stiles muttered, nosing into Derek and snuffling again. “Alpha protect us,” The Omega said sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay pup, that’s perfect. Let’s clean up so we’re not getting the hot tub gross and then get into our suits, yeah?” Derek asked, knowing they had to separate eventually, but unwilling to displace his mate’s nose from where it’d nudged its way to that little notch under Derek’s jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha,” Stiles sighed again and wriggled in the older man’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon baby, the hot tub will help. Up,” Derek said sternly but lovingly. Stiles loosened a little at the older man giving him instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega moved slow, his heavy belly encumbering his movements as he slid off from Derek’s lap, the younger man ripe with the smell of slick and arousal and contentment as he waited for his Alpha to stand and lead him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek looked his mate up and down in adoration and awe before standing and turning Stiles but his shoulders and then dropped his hands to the Omega’s hips, pushing him forward. The younger man was slow-moving in general nowadays, but being this far into pregnancy made him even slower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek caught a glance of them together in the mirror and he cataloged the changes to his mate’s body. Stiles was a lithe man, always had been and likely always would be. He’d plumped up during his first pregnancy and he was softer around the edges, but he was still thinner than Derek was. The older man found his mate absolutely delicious always but he was so soft and round while pregnant. He carried high and wide. He’d seen the way some male Omegas carried low or more pointed or oblong, but Stiles had always had a round full belly when pregnant, even from the beginning. Stiles was bigger than Derek had expected and he’d suspected twins at first, but his mom told him that it was just because it was the Omega’s second baby and his body already knew what to do. The doctor had also said the baby was measuring big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek and Stiles together were a sight. The Alpha knew he looked perpetually grumpy while his mate looked excited and puppy-ish. Stiles’ eyes were wide, welcoming, and trusting, while Derek’s were suspicious and looked almost calculating. Of course, the differences were added to when Stiles was pregnant as Derek was agile and athletic, and his mate was some and slim, though the Alpha knew better than to think his husband was fragile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek watched himself kiss Stiles’ cheek. “I love you, pup,” He sighed into his mate’s ear. “Strip for me, baby. Time to rinse you off. We can’t have my little mate going around smelling like fresh slick, now can we?” He teased and dropped a hand t his mate’s ass, patting it and bumping his husband forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Alpha,” Stiles huffed, petulant sounding and unbearably adorable as he struggled to strip by himself, clumsy and loose-limbed as he settled into OmegaSpace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby, your Alpha. Step into the shower,” The older man instructed, stripping himself with more efficiency than his other half had. “Move over baby boy.” When Stiles made room, Derek joined him. Derek thoroughly washed his mate off, thick slick and cum clinging to the Omega’s pale skin as the Alpha gently scrubbed it away so they were clean for the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha knew his mate was happy when Stiles was quiet and pliant and smelled so sweet. Of course, Stiles could be quiet when he was upset or self-conscious, but this was not one of those times. He was leaning into Derek, first as they showered, then as Derek dried the both of them off, and then when Derek was dressing them both. “C’mon Sti, let’s go down to the hot tub. Still with me baby?” Stiles nodded. “Good,” Derek kissed his mate’s head and nuzzled. “Let’s go then.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know pregnant people shouldn't be in the hot tub for very long! Both Stiles and Derek know and are very careful. Derek would never let anything happen to his mate or his pups!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>